WO 2007/118694 A1 describes a specific antenna arrangement which permits coupling to a transmitting/receiving antenna of a mobile telephone in an accommodation space, but a specific mount for the mobile telephone is necessary in order to achieve effective coupling to the antenna of the mobile telephone. Each mobile telephone has a different antenna structure and usually also a different arrangement of the antenna in the housing of the mobile telephone. These specific differences will be compensated for here by the mount allowing different positions, depending on the external dimensions of the mobile telephone and the antenna arrangement in the mobile telephone.
WO 2004/095634 A2 describes a vehicle mount for a mobile telephone, which vehicle mount has, in addition to the coupling antenna in this specific mount, elements for reflecting and damping the RF radiation which are intended to prevent interference radiation in the vehicle. The subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 7,110,537 B2 is similar- shielding of the accommodation space for the mobile telephone in the vehicle.
All of these arrangements share the common feature that a mount or accommodation apparatus which is matched to the respective mobile telephone is required in order to achieve optimum coupling of the transmitting/receiving antenna of the mobile telephone to the coupling antenna with a connection to an external antenna.
Similarly, all of these arrangements and the arrangements described in EP 0 999 607 A2, EP 1 006 606 A1 and EP 1 170 822 A1 share the common feature that a flat antenna is fitted as close as possible and parallel to the rear wall of the mobile telephone in order to achieve a coupling loss which is as low as possible.
In EP 1 006 606 A1, this coupling antenna is oriented as exactly as possible toward the internal antenna of the mobile telephone. EP 1 170 822 A1 describes a structure which permits matching to the antenna in the mobile telephone with the broadest range possible.
At present, the mobile telephones have to be able to operate at different frequencies in order for it to be possible to use the mobile telephone internationally. For example, it is necessary to support GSM900, GSM1800 and UMTS2100, that is to say to operate at frequencies of 900 MHz, 1800 MHz and 2100 MHz, in order to make telephone calls throughout Europe.
In WO 2007/118694 A1, the coupling antenna which is intended to be installed in a vehicle has a helical structure in order to have multiband capability.